Rei, Another OC Story
by kikosilly
Summary: Rei is my OC. This is her story. There will be a pairing. Please enjoy and no hate.
1. Prologue

**To give you something while you're waiting for my other story, my dad allowed me to write this! Enjoy!**

Rei was a normal, plain, high school student. She would go to school, do her work, come back home, and fall asleep. This pattern kept her on task and out of trouble. Being the goody-goody two-shoes that she was, she wouldn't hang out with anyone who ever got in trouble or ever turn in something late. Therefore, she didn't have any friends other than the teachers. But that was all about too change. And it all started with a invitation. At 2 am in the morning.

**Present Day**

Rei moaned and sat on her small couch. Finishing a 20 page essay the day it was assigned is tougher than it looked. She glanced over at the clock. It flashed 2 am. _Gosh. If I want my brain to function properly, I need to get some sleep. _She began to limp tiredly to her bedroom. Once at the door though, someone rang the doorbell. Ding Dong! _Who in the right mind would be up at this hour? Oh. Me. _ Rei mustered up her energy and made her way to greet the person. She opened the door and mumbled a greeting.

"Miss Rei, correct?" a manly voice questioned. Rei opened one of her eyes and jumped awake. Two men in sharp suits were staring at her. _How embarrassing! _For you see, she was wearing an old set of pajamas. Ones that had kittens and bad jokes on them.

"Yes. I'm Rei." she finally answered, "May I ask why you're at my house at 2 am in the morning?"

"We were sent to deliver your invitation."

"Invitation?" One of them dug into his pocket and took out an envelope. He forced it into Rei's hands and the two began walking towards a limo. _How could I not notice that limo? _

"Good night." Rei mumbled. She locked he door and sat down on the couch. The envelope was pure white and was closed off by a seal. It was an O and an R. _Fancy. Hope it's not just the bill._ She opened it carefully.

**Dear Rei Jann Springton,**

** We at Ouran Academy invite you to join our prestigious school. Your test scores are above excellent and your records are flawless! According to our files, you have already taken our entrance exam and will be placed in class 1-A. If you choose our school, our secretary will fill out the transfer forms and you will be provided with the necessary supplies. **

** Hope to see you soon,**** Mr. Souh, the chairman.**

_Since when did I take the exam? Why do they have a file on me? How do they know my full name? What's going on?! _Rei was filled with both excitement and nervousness. (And a feeling of violation.) If she joined, she would miss her school and her schedule she had there, but if she went, she would get a better education! And, hopefully, a better environment. (Too be explained later.) After thinking it over, she made her decision. _I should get some sleep. _


	2. Breaking stuff

Rei walked down the street, taking in the surroundings. _Bird, tree, lightpost, giant, pink, private school, squirrel. Wait. _Rei looked at the towering building. This was the place. At least, she thought it was. She sighed and headed toward the gate.

…

"So, this is what a private school looks like. Huh." Rei mumbled to herself. Giant hallways, humongous windows, and even bigger egos! When Rei tried to talk to someone to learn directions, they looked at her like she was a smashed bug! Now thanks to that, she was completely lost. She continued down the hall, but it seemed that the entire place was abandoned. But, there was one door at the end of the hall. _Maybe I can ask whoever's in that room for directions. _She quickly made her way to the door. The sign above the door was written in Japanese, so Rei didn't know what it said. (To also be explained later.) Hoping it was a classroom, she opened the door. And when she opened the door, she almost gagged up her breakfast. A bunch of girls sitting at tables drinking tea and giggling. Rei was never really into having tea parties and being girly. She was more like the girl who's excited when she gets a microscope for Christmas and loves learning about the periodic table on her own. And to make it worse, they were giggling because there were boys at the tables. _Boys. _Every boy who ever talked to Rei never talked to her again.

"May I help you with something?" Someone behind her asked. Jumping in surprise, she fell. And to embarrass her even more, before she broke her nose on the floor, someone caught her. Rei, surprised to not feel her face on the cold floor, she opened one of her eyes. A smirking red head was looking down at her.

"You should be more careful." Rei frowned and stood up, her face as red as a tomato.

"I am careful. This guy just happened to startle me, that's all." Rei motioned to the man behind her. He had glasses and black hair. He was also holding a little black book. _Kinda looks like a death note. _

"I'm sorry to startle you, Miss Rei." _He knows my name? Stalker. _

"No worries." She said, brushing herself off. She then turned to the red head. But, now there were two of them.

"Uh…"

"So, which one's Hikaru? And which one's Kaoru?"

"Well, which one's the one that just prevented me from breaking my face?"

"That would be one of us!" Rei rolled her eyes and turned to the exit.

"Alright, we'll spare you the guessing." One of them came up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm Hikaru."

"Hi. I'm feeling violated." A blonde guy suddenly jumped up behind her and dragged her away from the two.

"NO SHADY DOPPLE GANGERS SHALL MAKE THIS YOUNG LADY FEEL VIOLATED!"

"Well, I wasn't really feeling violated at all. And It was only one of them, so it would be one shady dopple ganger. But, _you're_ making me feel violated. Please let go of me." He stared at her and, before Rei knew it, he moved his position to sitting in the corner.

"How immature." Rei shook her head. _Why am I here again? Directions, duh! Not like I'm here to make a fool out of myself! Wait. Too late._

"Are you new here?" Kaoru, the other twin, asked. Rei, still recovering from shock the blonde guy provided her with, was about to pass out.

"Eck!" Rei nearly fell again before catching herself. Hikaru and Kaoru started snickering.

"Stop that! You just interrupted my train of thought."

"_Right." _

"Anyways, I am new here."

"Rei is a scholarship student who was invited to join our school last night. She got her scholarship on math and science." The glasses guy simply stated, not looking up from his book.

"How do you know all this?" Rei whispered under her breath.

"Wow! Another scholarship student!" Some little kid came up from Rei, grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. She shrieked before covering her mouth.

"Not the bravest, I see." Hikaru smiled evilly. The little kid now twisted his face into a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry." he frowned. He then ran to a really, really tall man and hid behind him.

"It's alright." Rei lied. It wasn't too her. She felt like she was on a roller coaster! _I hate roller coasters! _

"It's not your fault, Mitsukuni." The giant told him.

"We at the host club apologize for scaring you!" the emo corner dude popped up behind her. She nearly fainted.

"If there is anything we can do for your forgiveness, please feel free to tell us!"

"Hm. Well, two things."

"Anything!"

"One, I want to know all of your names."

"Absolutely! My name is Tamaki! This is Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and…HARUHI! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" A boy(?) popped up from one of the many tables of girls. He said something to them and he headed toward the group.

"Yes?"

"This is Rei! She is yet another scholarship student!"

"Welcome to Ouran. Don't worry if the students don't like you at first. They'll cave in eventually." Haruhi smiled.

"What great words from one commoner to another!" Tamaki trapped Haruhi in a hug. Haruhi rolled her eyes and threw Tamaki off of her.

"_Right_. But, I need one more thing."

"Name it!"

"I came in here for directions."

"Of course! In fact, we can assist you there once we're done with our current customers!"

"Customers?"

"We are the host club!"

"Host club?"

"Why don't you come with us and we can tell you about it?" Without a protest, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Rei to their table. The other club members went back to their tables. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're back!" one of the girls there smiled.

"We just needed to pick up someone important!" They said in unison, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Rei was shocked that the girls were actually anticipating her name.

"I'm Rei."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Chika and this is my friend, Masami." The blonde haired girl informed her. Rei quickly shook their hands and laid her eyes on the twins, curious to see what a _host club_ did.

"Did you guys know Rei here is a commoner?" Kaoru asked the two.

"Why, no! You poor soul!" Masami gasped.

"I can't imagine being a commoner." Hikaru shook his head. Kaoru came up from behind Hikaru and hugged him.

"If I was a commoner, all I would need is you, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered.

"SO CUTE!" Chika and Masami screamed. _Homosexual twins. Eww. _

"So, this is what the host club does?" Rei scowled.

"Well, me and Chika here can explain if you want us too!" Masami offered.

"Please."

"Well, basically there are 7 members and they simply talk to girls." Chika explained.

"Yes! That's right!" Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

"Not you two. You have this little act. But, I don't completely buy it." Rei rolled her eyes and turned to the two girls, "Do you two believe this?"

"W-well, I wouldn't say in front of t-them." Chika nervously stated.

"But, if you want us to be honest and the twins don't mind," Masami started. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"We don't believe it as much as the other girls." They said at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked. Then they smiled at each other. _They look evil again. I'm getting scared. _Hikaru moved closer to Chika and Kaoru went right behind Masami.

"Maybe it is all an act." They smiled. Masami and Chika almost fainted from giddiness. _I'm leaving. With or without directions. _Rei sighed and stood up. Unfortunately, while she was standing, she tripped on the hem of Chika's dress. She tripped. Knocking down an expensive looking tea set, she was about to fall to the ground. Again. Hikaru saw this. In a swift movement, he swopped Rei into the dip position before she knew she broke the set.

"Oh. _You're_ the one." Rei stated.

"The one and only!"

"The one who caught me earlier?"

"In the flesh." But, this didn't help Rei's case. Everyone was staring at her. And since most everyone had left, it was only the club, Chika, and Masami. Chika and Masami started giggling so much their faces looked like they were going to explode. Hikaru smirked and lifted Rei to her feet. Rei looked down at the shattered glass.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Rei shooed Hikaru away from the glass and kneeled on the ground. She started collecting the shards in her palms.

"That's dangerous!" Haruhi protested.

"I've done crazier and more dangerous, things trust me." Rei continued to pick up the shards.(To also be explained much later. Everything is pretty much explained later.) When her hands couldn't possibly handle any more, the floor was almost completely spotless.

"That was an expensive tea set, Miss Rei." Kyoya sighed.

"I could tell." Rei asked, taking the shards and throwing them away.

"However can you repay us?"

"Hm. I could… I don't know."

"You could be our special regular!" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested.

"I don't think that's enough." Rei shook her head. _That's hardly anything. There must be something else for me to do._ The club (And Chika and Masami.) stared at her. Being the twins _special regular _was more than enough!

"Well, under that circumstance, you may work as the maid of the host club if you wish." Kyoya informed her, pushing his glasses up.

"It sounds like enough. Alright." Rei shook Kyoya's hand, nodded to Hikaru, and left the club. Chika and Masami followed after her.

"Well, this is an interesting twist in the plot." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses once more. Mori grunted and nodded.

"Can we have cake now?" Hunny questioned.

…

"Rei, wait up!" Chika called. Rei turned and saw the two hurrying toward her.

"What's up?"

"You're pretty bold to agree to that." Masami told her, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I'm not that bold."

"We know. We saw you jump into Hikaru. _Twice_."

"Don't imply what I think you are."

"And what do you think they were implying?" A brunette came up to her and asked.

"Ah! Who are you?"

"Renge!" she smiled and made a big gesture.

"And the biggest gossiper in school. Don't tell her anything." Chika whispered.

"Well? Answer my question!"

"I think their implying that I... like cake more than ice cream! Both are quite good on occasion." Renge gave her a suspicious look, raised her eyebrow, and huffed away. Rei, relived, turned to the two.

"You have to promise not to tell her anything!"

"If you confess!" Chika smirked.

"And be our friend!" Masami added.

"I'll be your friend, but I do not know what I'm supposed to confess."

"You know!"

"No I don't!" The three continued all the way to Rei's next class. They helped her because the host club never got to it.

…

"I feel sorry for her." Haruhi peeped after Rei left.

"Poor commoners! They deserve so much more!" Tamaki pronounced.

"I was talking about her being Hikaru and Kaoru's special regular."

"We have plans for our new toy!" They sniggered in unison.

"Does that mean you'll bug me less often?"

"No!"

"She'll be more useful as a maid." Kyoya put in.

"She can get me cake instead of Takashi having to leave!" Hunny cheered._ Poor Rei. She has no idea what she just got into, _Haruhi thought.

"Well, I'm calling it a day. See you guys later." Haruhi left and so everyone left. (When Haruhi leaves, so does everyone.)

**Do you guys like? I hope so!**


End file.
